There's nothing like your Identity being Exposed
by XxYourBasicAsianxX
Summary: Peter and Tony experience a few rough patches here and there. But of course, Toomes just wants a 'bit' of revenge. Okay..more like, A LOT of revenge. So what better way to get revenge on the Spider-Ling than to torture him, right in front of his father figure? Even better, it's recorded on a live stream. (There's a lot more characters in this than whats listed.)
1. Chapter 1

#1

This is my first story/fanfics that I've written. This will be part of a series, which I don't plan on ending anytime soon. I won't be killing off any characters that are favored a lot, the only ones that aren't really included in.)

Disclaimer- I own NONE of these Marvel characters. All rights to these characters go to MARVEL. (And/ Sony because of spider-man but I don't know).

The scene with Toomes torturing Peter and Tony watching is inspired by Wolfypuppypiles fanfic, Lost. (You should DEFINITELY read her Fanfictions, they're emotional and amazing bro.)

**Chapter 1, Lost.**

Peter pushed himself up from his bed, leaning on his pillow. He didn't want to go to school today, not after the incident with flash. Whatever that 'venom' thing was, possessed flash. Even if the avengers said it was gone, it wasn't. Peter's senses have been going off and on, non-stop since the incident. Tony had convinced the school to let peter stay at the compound or a while, until Peters injuries finally healed, to which they did. It's been almost 2 weeks since he's gone to school. Memories came flooding back in as Peter stepped out of bed, taking small steps towards his closet. Tony slowly opened the door, looking up at the spider-ling as he stopped in his tracks towards the closet.

"Hey kid, excited to go back to school now?" Tony spoke with gentle words, fixing himself a spot to sit on the ledge of peter's Star Wars covers.

Tony was expecting a more hyped reply, or maybe just a subtle "yeah", but instead all he got was a nod and a hopeless frown from peter. The spider wanted to tell tony everything. That he was afraid he'd get possessed from whatever that liquid thing was. Or even worse, die from it. And he almost showed his true identity, as Spider-Man. He was afraid MJ would figure out, and not want to hang out with them anymore. He liked MJ, he really did. He just knew he couldn't tell her that, because then she'd be a target for enemies too, somehow. Peter had a close call from dying after being touched by the so called, "venom", and so did MJ.

"Look, Pete. If you don't wanna go to school yet I'll just tell them you haven't healed." Tony reached for peter's iron man stuffed bear, that Tony bought for peter when the spider-ling first moved into the compound along with the avengers.

"I'm fine, Mr stark. Besides, I've been wanting to hang out with Ned for a while too." Peter turned around from where he'd been looking for clothes, picking out a subtle blue sweat shirt and dark blue jeans. Tony sighed and got up from the side of peter's bed. He walked over to peter, holding his gaze. Peter felt guilty at that moment. He had realized tony had been so worried about peter the past few weeks, his eyes were strained and tired. Pepper had tried to do everything she could to get Tony to realize peter was okay, but nothing really worked. Peter didn't want Tony to worry so much about him, so he'd just keep his feelings to himself.

"You sure?" Tony still held peter's gaze, just for a second, then his eyes focused towards the clothes peter held in his right hand.

"Yeah." Peter lowered his tone, turning towards the clock. Tony nodded and headed out the door, getting peter's lunch and breakfast ready.

"Hey kiddo!" Bucky walked up behind peter, putting a hand on his shoulder. Peter turned around with his homework in his hand to see Bucky smiling over Pete.

"Excited to see your friends or something?" Bucky tried to start a conversation with Peter this time. Usually peter would try to talk to everyone in the compound before he went off to school, but today seemed- different. Peter nodded as he headed towards the kitchen, placing his homework down on the counter and slouching on a stool. Tony was cooking pancakes alongside with scrambled eggs as he looked for the salt and pepper in the top hand cabinets.

"SAM, WHERE'S THE SALT AND PEPPER?" Tony yelled out from the kitchen. Sam came out from the hallway, near close to bursting out laughing.

"Guessing you haven't explored the whole kitchen, especially while you're the chef here." Sam lightly scoffed, teasingly. "I only cook breakfast mainly for Peter because of school, thank you very much."

Sam nudged his way through tony to open a small hidden cabinet with a shelf of new spices and everything, including the salt and pepper. Tony finished cooking pancakes and scrambled eggs, and slid a portion of eggs and 3 pancakes onto peter's plate. The mornings at the compound weren't usually so quiet like this. But this time it was different. Most of the avengers planned shifts per person to watch over Peter for a few hours, since Tony couldn't do it all, so most of the avengers were worn out and tired, sleeping during the morning and waking up in the afternoon. Tony handed peter his backpack, lunchbox, and homework.

"C'mon kid, if we don't get into the car now you're gonna miss your algebra class." Peter nodded, following tony behind to a fancy, rose red vehicle. You could obviously tell it costed more than most cars people owned in queens, but Tony was like that. He could basically buy every video game and still have the same amount. At least, that's what Peter thought. Tony got into the driver's seat, while Peter followed him to the other side of the car seat.

Once they reached the school, Peter started getting more than nervous. His spidey sense was bugging him, which never really happens in mornings like this. But it did.

"Have a good day at school kid. I'll pick you up at 3, if you get any discomfort just call me or any of the avengers and we'll come pick you up." Tony rolled down the window as Peter got out of the car. You could see the worry in Peter's brown eyes, but Tony thought that he was just worried about his injury. Tony smiled at Peter as he replied. "Okay. You promise we'll get ice cream after you pick me up though, right?" Peter knew tony wanted a more positive reply, just to remind Tony that the spider-ling is 'okay'.

"Sure thing kiddo." Tony chuckled and rolled the window up, giving Peter a small wave before driving off. Great. All the comfort peter felt a minute ago was gone. Peter wasn't really worried about the Venom stuff, he just wanted Tony to be at his side. Peter had been babied by Tony for the past couple of weeks, that he'd been used to tony being with him a lot more than usual. Peter sighed, and walked towards the front steps and into the hallways. _Spider-Man isn't a wimp. He'd be able to fight a group of gunners, while you can't even get through a day of school. And YOUR Spider-Man, that's even worse._ Peter kept disowning himself, feeling more hopeless with each insult he thought of.

(I'm so sorry if this chapter seems slightly boring, I'm kind of new to this stuff.) But, feedback is appreciated! Constructive criticism is also appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2, Why me?

(So..something happened with the text. Apparently it got huge towards the middle, but I think your able to shrink the text, so yeah. But I think it's just my computer. Just incase, lmk.)

Peter made it through half of the day at school, talking to Ned and MJ like usual, avoiding flash.

"Hey pen-pe-peter ." Flash stuttered, realizing Steve was behind him. Peter would've gone into 'defense mode', thinking that venom thing was still in Flash, but Peter felt relieved as Steve pulled Peter to the side.

"Peter, you're fine letting me take you out of class?" Peter thought maybe the Avengers planned something, or maybe even a mission, which was always better than being at school, so Peter nodded. "Of course!"

"Alright, lets go kid." Steve led peter towards the front, and into Clint's car. It was way different then Tony's. There was a baby seat in the back of the front seats. The car smelled like sweet cinnamon, and there were scattered pieces of trash and fruit snacks on the car floor. Steve and Peter didn't speak one bit during the whole drive. Steve found it very unusual, since Peter always liked talking to everyone, even Steve. But this time, the super soldier had a stern frown, as if he was trying to hold in tears. Steve was never one to show much emotion, especially when it came to something devastating. But who 

Peter's chest began to pace as the car took a sharp turn towards a hospital. Peter knew what was coming, his senses told him. Something was wrong, obviously. He just didn't know what.

Steve still didn't say a word as he led Peter out the car and into the hospital lobby. A huge group of interviewers and new reporters were clashed together, flashing lights on the Avengers as they all tried to calm down the crowd of adults. They all look horrified. Natasha noticed Steve and Peter, stumbling over to them.

"Nat-" Steve was interrupted by a reporter who followed Nat, not caring about the two.

"_**So, now that our biggest hero is ill, would we still be able to count on you and the avengers to protect our city?"**_ A brunette with a messy bun and in business apparel threw an obnoxious question towards Nat and Steve. They didn't want to tell Peter what had happened to Tony until they got to the room, but it was too late. Peter looked up at Steve and Nat, who were both bombarded with questions from the reporter and pale. They both held Peter's gaze for a second.

"W-where's ..?" Peter's voice cracked. Nat and Steve hesitated at the question, wanting to do anything for Peter other than telling him the truth. Tony's illness didn't seem as much as a big deal, but when he got a major heart attack, multiple injuries from falling to the floor and dropping a glass cup, giving him a few huge cuts, it was a lot to take in.

"He's- sick." Nat paused for a second before continuing to explain the situation. "...Tony had a heart attack. Not only that but a few serious injuries." Nat looked around to see the other avengers walking towards peter and the other two, Nat and Steve. Peter felt sick. Not an ill type of sick, no, but the sickness that made him dizzy. He wanted to just fall on the ground. And so he did.

…

"PETER! WAKE UP." Peter squinted his brown eyes, colors swirling all around him. He hoped tony would be beside him, trying to get him to wake up. But it's wasn't ton-"PETER?"..the voice came from a familiar tone. Like- Aunt may? It couldn't have been aunt may. She's in Europe with Happy hogan. "Peter, c'mon. Wake up." No.. it wasn't just one voice. Multiple. Peter finally opened his eyes to see the avengers all around his hospital bed. Peter glanced around, searching. All the heroes noticed his search, as Peter looked focused to find something, but couldn't find it. Peter finally pushed his vocal chords to speak.

"Is Mr. Stark o-okay?" Clint and Bruce looked at each other, a worried glance, and looked back at peter.

"He's sleeping. But you need to stay in bed too. You passed out." Bruce lowered his tone to a soft voice, trying not to make peter worry. But peter didn't listen. He just wanted to see if tony was _really _okay. Peter pushed himself up from the bed, slightly whining as his back started to sting. But no one tried to stop him. They all could see the pain in the kid's eyes. He's already lost so much. So they let peter see tony. Steve walked side by side with peter, holding him by his back to give him more posture. 'Do not disturb'. A small sticker was on the door that tony was in. Peter slowly pushed the door, his chest pounding, as if his heart could fall out any moment. Peter glanced towards pepper, who was being comforted by Nat. "Peter..?" Pepper walked towards peter, pausing when she stepped in front of him. She glanced down towards peter, and pulled him gently towards her, pulling him into a hug. The room fell silent.

…

3 hours later.

Peter sat next to tony on his hospital bed no matter what. Nat and Steve took turns getting peter food from the cafeteria. Bruce helped Peter with his homework, only for one question. And the rest would come and go inside the room to chat with peter. But peter never left Tony's side the whole time.

_Maybe I'm being too childish. Tony probably wouldn't want me sitting beside him like this for 3 hours.._ Peter glanced over at Tony, who was still asleep in bed. He hadn't woken up for almost 6 hours now. "Mr. stark? I know you can't hear me.. but-" The other heroes watched as Peter tried talking to tony. They all quietly walked out, giving him space to talk freely. "I really need you to wake up ..please." Tears rolled down Peter's soft red cheeks. "Mr. Stark? You promised we'd get ice cream..I wanted to talk to you still. I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't wanna lose you too." Peter tried holding in his tears back, but failed. He sobbed quietly, gently tugging on the mechanic's arm.

A 'beep' came from the heartbeat tracker. Then another. And then another one. Then came two more. Then more. Then faster. Soon it was like piercing music, beeping every 0.1 millisecond. Peter got pale. He couldn't breath, he couldn't- No. not again. He didn't want to lose another father figure. Tony was the closest person to being a true dad to him. Even closer than uncle Ben. Peter couldn't take it all. His spidey sense was going off, majorly. Everything was starting to swirl, doctors rushing in, yelling, the avengers watching with terror, sobbing. Everything came rushing. Doctors came over to tony and peter, grabbing peter and placing him into a bed, While Tony was being shocked on his chest, trying to get his heart rate to go back to normal. But now- Peter would do anything to be with tony. Just to save him.


	3. Chapter 3, Things will get Better

Pain. Terror. He thought he'd never see peter again. Wanting to scream out for peter, but couldn't. But there he was. Peter. The avengers sitting at a picnic table, eating and laughing. Sam and Bucky tried roasting Rhodes and Steve. Nat and pepper were doing girl talk. But most importantly, there he was. Peter. The mechanic ran towards peter, getting ready to wrap him in a huge hug. " !" Peter had a huge grin, and his brown eyes along with his grin. His adorable face made it even better.

Then it went white.

Peter was standing there, in the middle of an empty void? "Mr. stark? I still need you. Please, don't go yet." Peter walked towards tony, trying to hug him. The mechanic couldn't. He wanted to say something, but his vocal chords just wouldn't budge.

_God dammit. C'mon, say something! _No matter how hard tony tried, he just couldn't force out words. Nothing came out. There peter was, falling to the floor and sobbing.

Tony squinted his eyes. He thought the dream was real for a second, realizing what time it was by the clock, he was in a coma for 2 days. "K-kid." Tony tried to get up, slouching on the bed rest as he glanced around the room, only to see pepper.

"Tony!" She walked over, sobbing and gently squeezing him, kissing him on the cheek. Her eyes were puffy like clouds, and light rose red. Her cheeks were a pink red too. "Where's- where's the kid?" Tony forced a cough out, trying to speak more clearly. Pepper looked at tony for a second, turning around towards the door. She simply smiled at tony, and walked out.

" !" Peter came rushing in, with tears and puffy eyes too. He looked like he cried way more than pepper, which wasn't surprising. Peter ran towards Tony,squeezing him into a hug. "Kid-" Tony smiled bigger than he did for a while, as peter interrupted him.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO PLEASE. I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA DIE. I DIDN'T WANT TO LOOSE YOU LIKE I LOST UNCLE BEN." Peter sobbed so much, that Tony's heart broke into pieces.

"I'm right here kid. You won't lose me." Tony pulled peter towards him, peter sobbing into his chest. Tony swiped a curled finger onto Peter's soft cheeks, which were red and warm. Peter's crying slowly decreased at tony placed his cheek onto Peter's soft brown curls.

"I love you kiddo." Tony hugged peter a little tighter as the mechanic slouched back down onto the bed.

"love you too dad-" A snore ended peter's conversation as Tony looked down at peter to see him drifting off to sleep. The hero smiled brightly, and tucked both of them in the bed, sleeping. The avengers, and pepper walked silently into the room, their heart aching as there were a few "aw"here and there. Pepper and Bruce took a few photos, just for reasons.

…

**The next day. *All perspectives, as normal***

" ?" Peter got out of bed, realizing tony wasn't there. The room was the same one they slept in, nothing different. Get well cards and photos were hanged up on the bulletin boards, and a few pictures of peter, tony, and pepper in frames were on a few nightstands. The spider-ling pushed the wooden door open, to see no one around. Confused, he walked to the cafeteria, relieved to see the avengers, including tony and pepper, eating. "Peter!" Tony walked over towards peter, which seemed that the mechanic had gotten better. And was able to walk normally. "Slept well?" Tony stroked the back of Peter's soft brown curls as he put an arm around peter and led him to a table with pepper, Nat, Bruce,Steve, and Sam. "Yeah." Peter was still tired from worrying too much, and from passing out twice, that he'd forgotten he had school. He'd remembered that pepper told him he'd stay for 2 days, but then go back to school the third day,which was today. "Oh- Mr. stark I'm gonna be late to school!" Peter ran out the cafeteria doors before tony could say another word.

He raced towards his hospital room, where he was placed in after passing out. Lunged for his yellow science t-shirt and dark blue pants that he planned on wearing but didn't put on, and reached for his saggy backpack that still had his supplies in it.

Peter felt a vibration as he reached for his phone from his backpack.

**Ned: Peter, where have you been? U haven't been replying to any of my texts**

**Ned: Are you doing a mission? If so are you okay?**

**Ned: bro flash literally got owned by mj, you should've seen it**

**Ned: mj has been asking where you've been, and so has everyone else**

**Where are you bro?**

**Peter: sorry Ned, was at the hospital **

**Ned: ohh sorry to hear about that **

**Peter: thanks. could you send me the notes from class?**

**Ned: sure **

**Ned: (A picture of neat and colorful notes) **

**Peter: colorful notes?**

**Ned: No. those are Mj's notes**

**Peter: Why?**

**Ned: she insisted on letting you use her notes, she said mine are sloppy **

**Peter: they kind of are.. lol**

**Ned: bro**

**Peter: cya at class.**

**Ned: alright**

…**...**

Peter ran out the room's door and headed to the entrance of the hospital, only to freeze as tony stood at the front with a bagel on a napkin and his lunchbox.

"You forgot this, and you need breakfast." Tony handed peter his lunchbox in trade for the backpack as tony slid it over his right shoulder.

"How'd you get here that quick?" Peter stumbled to walk out to the mechanic's car, his chest pounding.

"Simple. You were busy texting. So I beat you here." Tony got into the driver's seat and grinned up at the rear view mirror.

"Oh. But-" Peter stopped in his own words. He couldn't figure out what he was trying to say. Words jumbled with thoughts. _What I suppose to say? About Spider-Man? No. I don't think it was that. School? flash? Ned? Mj? NO, no ,no, no. That new video game?_ "oh! Sorry , I couldn't remember what I was gonna say." Peter's eyes focused towards Tony, at the front of the car. Tony didn't reply, but Peter knew that Tony was waiting for a response.

"There's a new video game that came out." Peter has remember that there was a prize reward of $100 to whoever took a one on one selfie with the queens neighborhood hero himself, Spider-Man. Ned and him planned on splitting the money to buy the video game for both, which was $45.

"Oh. Well if you want me to I could buy one for you. Tony smiled, still weak, but managed to force a smile out. He'd do _anything _for his kid and Peter would do _anything_ for tony.

"Really?!" Peter let out a huge grin. Tony nodded slightly. Peter's grin slightly faded, trying to hide his smile.

"You aren't gonna buy the company...are you?" Peter slightly grinned, with Tony making a playful and dramatic frown.

"What?! Okay, well that was a mistake. I didn't understand what you meant when you asked for a Netflix, thought you meant the ACTUAL corporation, not a subscription."

"Oh." Peter tried to talk but by now he was laughing. "I- Didn't- Know- you- thought- that-" By the time they'd finished talking, they reached the school. Peter climbed out of the back seat and grabbed his lunchbox and notebooks in both hands. Tony reached for the supplies in the spider-ling's hand, handing peter his backpack. Peter slid on the backpack as tony packed his notebooks and lunchbox into the spider's backpack.

(Might just be spam posting chapters since I sort of..maybe..like- typed them all out already?


	4. Chapter 4, Revenge Time

There peter was. Slouched in a metal chair, tied to it- actually. Both his hands and legs were numb and tied, not being able to move. A blindfold blurred his eyes, covering any vision he could see. Across he could hear yelling, calling out for something. All the words he could hear were slurred, as if they were echoing. The last thing peter had remembered was walking to the tower from school. He insisted on walking instead of having tony pick him up. After all, tony barely just healed. Back on topic, he remembered walking to the tower, at the streets of queens. He walked through the back alley, which was always the area where he'd change into his spidey suit. All he really remembered was changing into his suit, then feeling a sharp poke, almost like a needle, being injected into him as he fainted onto the hard concrete. But that was all.

"K-" Words we're being cut off by the sound of clacking footsteps coming towards peter. A hand was lifted towards peter's blindfold as a man used the blindfold to cover peter's mouth. The kid squinted, only just to wake up now. After a while of trying to focus, and ignoring his spidey sense, he could look around clearly. He was in a small room, with a glass window in front of him. The other three walls on his sides and back were plain gray. The light slightly flickered from time to time as he looked front of him was an empty space, like a field. There was a wall of weapons that hanged from the wall, weapons that were similar to the ones vulture had. Then on the other side on the empty space, which was a few feet from peter, was another room, similar to the kid's. In it, was another man, yelling, tied to a chair just like peter. But peter couldn't hear a thing. Not any footsteps, not any chair screeches, nothing. Peter focused on the man, his vision still blurry- it was tony-Tony? _How'd tony get here?_ Suddenly, peter had felt a sharp pain on his arm. Peter glanced over to see a tall man standing over him, injecting a needle into him. Maybe whatever was in the needle helped, since he could finally hear. His ears rang as all the noises came into his ear. It _was _tony. Tony was yelling, for peter.

"KID! ANSWER ME." From Tony's view peter was zoned out, staring at one spot through the glass, and that one spot only. But to Peter, there was so many things going off at once, he couldn't focus. To him, he could look around, move his head from left to right.

"Mr. Stark? W-where are we?" Peter managed to force out words, trying to move.

"I don-" Tony was cut off by a tall man, who was now in the empty space area, facing peter.

"I see you've both woken up?" The man unrolled his black hoodie to reveal a wrinkled face, similar to- No. It IS Toomes, aka, vulture. Toomes smirked as he took a few steps towards the window.

"Remember me, spider man?" Peter looked down to his legs and hands, realizing he was in his suit, but his mask wasn't on.

"Now I'm gonna make this explanation quick and easy-" Toomes turned around towards tony. "You're little spider kid of yours, _ruined_ my life. My job, my opportunity, everything. So now, before we get into things.."

Toomes turned back around to face peter, still smirking. He reached for a small iPhone from his pocket and pressed record. It was on a live stream.

"Now the whole world will realize- this is who our neighborhood is being protected by. A LITTLE TEENAGER WHO CAN'T EVEN PROTECT HIMSELF. AND HIS LITTLE HERO BESIDE HIM." Toomes turned his phone towards tony.

"LET US GO." He shuffled in his chair. "WE DID NOTHING TO YOU." "I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS-" Tony was filled with rage. He wanted to use all his will power to get him and his kid out. But he couldn't. For the first time in his life, he was restricted, useless. But Tony was cut off by Toomes, setting his phone into place to record peter, still on live stream mode.

"Oh, shut it. You _both _ruined my life. _You_ hurt _my_ daughter's feelings. I gave you a choice, and all you did was blow it." Toomes walked over to a metal table with buttons, labeled. He took a second to search for a blue button, pressing down on it.

"AGHHH" Peter shrieked in pain. Blue lights circled around Peter and his chair, stinging him. He was being electrocuted, endlessly.

"STOP." "DON'T HURT HIM." "LET THE KID BE, TAKE ME INSTEAD." The mechanic yelled out from the window, his chair practically screeching. The electrocuting stopped.

" -help, please." Peter's eyes were filled with tears, falling down his cheeks.

"Don't worry kid, everything's gonna be fine-"Tony's eyes began to fill with wet tears too, trying to hold them back.

"AGHHH". Peter was electrocuted again, weak. Tony couldn't do anything. Nothing. He was forced to sit and watch peter in pain, helpless. His kid, who he considered as his own was nearly dying, and he couldn't do anything about it but watch. Toomes looked over to tony, where he held the mechanic's angst gaze.

"YOU BETTER LET HIM GO. NOW." Tony tried. He did, but words wouldn't do anything to stop Toomes. He couldn't do anything. And Peter was forced to suffer. He didn't deserve any of this pain. None.


	5. Chapter 5, Saved?

"Move your ass away from the buttons." Natasha held a gun towards Toomes. Her short- curled red hair stood out from her outfit, which was just a black suit. Steve in his suit, Bucky, Sam in his falcon outfit, Scott, Bruce, and a few others stood alongside her.

"Is anyone gonna help us out, or try to cause a dramatic scene?" Tony looked agitated, and filled with anger. Steve and Bucky ran to tony and peter. Steve went to tony, Bucky went to peter. Steve untied the knots that tied tony to the chair.

"God, you people are slow. I honestly- just wanted a sandwich." Tony had always tried to make jokes here and there even when they were fighting. It was Tony's 'brand'. Bucky untied peter too, realizing Peter wasn't talking, or saying anything. His breathing pattern was normal, since you could tell he'd been crying. But by the time the avengers had made it, Peter had already passed out from the amount of electricity that hurt him. Natasha still kept the gun to Toomes head.

"We don't want to kill you, but we will if that's what it takes." By, 'we', Nat meant just her and/or Clint. Nat was really the only one out of the avengers who'd actually kill someone if she wanted to. She'd do it if someone she cared for was in danger. Which in this case, she would.

But she didn't.

The gun Toomes was holding blasted Nat through the wall, the other avengers running towards him to fight. He reached for his other gun, or at least- they thought. Before anyone could lay a finger on Toomes, he grabbed his wings as it flew him up, leaving a huge crack on the roof, dust falling.

"Crap, Peter, C'mon, wake up." Bucky nudged peter, hoping he'd open his eye lids.

"Peter." Still no response.

…**..**

After what happened with Toomes, no one really spoke a single word about it. Or at least, they tried not to. They got peter and tony to the Med bay. Tony kept requesting to see peter, but wasn't allowed to. And peter? He was still unconscious. But Nat and Steve took turns watching peter each night, making sure Toomes wouldn't 'surprise' them when they didn't need it.

Although Peter was hurt and tony had a few minor injuries, there were other things to worry about too. The live stream and Toomes. None of them noticed that there even was a live stream going on, or that it was still going on while they saved Peter and Tony. Until it was shown on the news.

"Hey, you guys might wanna see this.." Nat worried tone sent Steve and the others focused on the TV above Tony's bed.

"_Someone recently escaped from prison, kidnapping Tony Stark and Spider-Man. A recent live stream that the anonymous person recorded shows both Tony Stark and Spider-Man kidnapped, tied to chairs. This live stream leaked our friendly neighborhood hero's identity. A couple of schoolmates refer to this person as Peter Parker, who attends Midtown School of Science and Technology. Get well cards and gifts are being sent from all over the world to Spider-Man and Tony Stark. Brought to live from WHIH, we'll be back soon._"

"Great." Tony sat up from his bed, rubbing a hand over his face. "I tried to protect the kid. I was useless. All I could do was sit there and watch him suffer. Should've been the other way around. It's my fault. He got in this position because of me. I should have just picked him up from school." Tony always carried guilt around, no matter what. Even if it wasn't his fault, he always blamed himself for things that happened. It's not like he can't do anything about it. That's just how he was.

"Tony, it's not your fault. If anything, it's the security's fault for not watching the cameras, or guarding good enough. You always like to play the blame game. For once try actually thinking of a plan to stop Vulture." Steve turned his focus towards tony, frustrated.

"You don't think I've been doing that? I _tried_ to think of a plan, to get me and peter out. You don't think that I've been trying to figure out a way to save that kid from pain? I was STUCK there having to watch the kid I cared about the most (other than pepper) be tortured by some idiot."

"I'm sorry Tony, but we have other things to focus on. As far as I'm concerned, the kid is fine. I've been through you're situation befo-" Tony cut off Steve before he could finish his sentence.

"No, you don't know what it's like. I doubt you ever cared for a kid other than your friends. So no, you don't know what it's like." Tony was filled with anger, upset and hurt.

"You're right. I don't know what it's like." Steve fired back at Tony, silently walking out of the room before Nat could call out to the soldier. Bucky followed out with Nat and Steve while Rhodey and pepper stayed behind. Tony slouched on the bed, frustrated.

…**..**

"Steve-" Nat walked up from behind. "Give Tony a break. He's never been in a situation like this..especially with someone he loves."

"Sometimes I really wish I could punch Tony is his perfect little teeth." Steve seemed to have calmed down, but he was still frustrated with Tony. But this wasn't unusual or anything. Tony and Steve always argued. Whether it was about avenging or typical things, they always argued.

"I know, I would too. But Tony's part of our family. Either way, we should just give Tony some time?" Nat met with Steve's eyes, sighing. Nat wrapped Steve into a hug, staying in that position for a while. Steve and Natasha were always 'just friends'. Although sometimes the rest of the group would tease them, they acted like friends(sometimes). They both didn't want to admit it, but they had feelings for each other.

(Hint- Romanogers ship fanfic coming soon : )


	6. Chapter 6, Parenting

Peter couldn't open his eyes, but He heard voices.

"-nd? That doesn't matter. Peter's hurt.I don't want him doing patrols."

_That voice? I should hold onto that voice. It seems familiar, I just don't know who it is. I can't open my eyes, but I want to.. Someone help._

"He'll be fine."

_Sounds like...b...br… I know it starts with a B, I know the word.. I just can't figure it out.. I KNOW it.. oh. Bruce!_

"I'm just worried.."

_But that one sounds like...t- To- T- I don't know..oh! Mr . Stark! _

"Is- is he okay?"

_Sounds like- wait.. NO NO NO. Hold on.. Mj? That sounds nice. Mj is pretty. She's nice.. cute… great personality. Wait- MJ?! SHE KNOWS?!_

_Cmon… WAKE UP. _

Peter squinted his eyes, looking up at a star shaped ceiling light. Tony was sitting on a small stool next to Peter's bed. Peter slouched up, getting into a comfortable sitting position on his bed. Peter's facial expression obviously told Tony that Peter was more than scared. He was terrified. Peter had experienced more trauma than any other 16 year old high schooler. And that wasn't healthy. Tony stood up from his stool and walked over to Peter, wrapping him into a hug.

"He's gone." Tony pressed his cheeks towards Peter's hair, slightly rocking back and forth. Of course Tony has to lie about Toomes being 'gone'. If he told the truth, Peter would've been even more scared. Who knows, Peter could even go into a panic attack. And Tony didn't want that. They've already both dealt with too many things to handle during the past few days.

But they just stayed like that. They didn't talk, nothing. Tony held Peter in his arms, rocking back and forth.

…**.**

"Friday, play my saved playlist." Buzzing of mechanic screwdrivers were like music to Tony's ears. Pepper walked in as a shard of metal fell to the floor, leaving a loud clunk.

"Tony..It's 2 in the morning. What are you doing awake?" Pepper lifted her right hand to her eyes, rubbing them.

"Couldn't think. Beside, pep, I need to make a new suit with better weapons." Tony was preoccupied with tinkering on his latest suit, which now looked way more 'modern'.

"Tony." Pepper took a few steps towards Tony, sighing as she raised an eyebrow at him. "This is about Peter, isn't it?"

"No, It's about protecting him _and _you." Tony was still focused on his suit. "I can't let Toomes get near Peter again. So I've installed more alarms, and two security cameras into Peter's room."

"Don't you think you're going a little too far Tony?" Pepper walked over to Tony's tool desk, examining each tool.

"If I have to do that to protect Peter, I will." Tony reached for a screwdriver from his desk.

"Maybe I should go thank Peter." Pepper handed Tony a rigid aluminum pipe wrench, messing around with the other tools.

"Hm?" Tony wasn't quite into the conversation, but he still listened.

"He makes you a better person. And a better Father." Pepper smiled as Tony paused for a second, turning towards Pepper. Pepper proceeded to walk out of the room.

"I- Wai- Pep. Am I a good father?" Tony stuttered. Tony never really thought he was a father to Peter. He was really just mentoring the kid, even though Tony did see Peter as his 'kid'. He just never thought of it that way. He always thought he'd turn out to be a terrible father, like his dad.

"You're a _great_ father." Pepper left the room, leaving an emphasis on the word "great". Tony smiled more than he had in a while, proud. And then came his anxiety. Had he treated Peter like a father? Does Peter want to be treated like that? Is Peter okay with all of this? Does Peter want Tony to be a dad to him? Is Peter fine with Tony calling him 'kid' or 'son'? Should Tony just stop with the father stuff? He didn't know what to do. This all seemed so new to him, since it was always just him and Pepper. And is Pepper okay with this? With Tony being a father to Peter? Would Pepper be okay as being like a mom to Peter other than Aunt May or Nat? Tony caught his breath as he panicked .

"Sir, would you like me to call Steve to come?" The A.I knew when Tony had a panic attack. She was required to do one of those things. Friday was like a human, she could identify how people felt. She adored talking to Peter and Tony. Even the others too.

"Sure." Tony placed his tools onto the desk, flopping onto his chair without any care, still panicking.

"Tony?" Bruce walked into the work room of the compound, along with Nat and Steve, confused. "Friday said you were having a panic attack." Bruce pulled a chair over to Tony on the other side of the desk. Nat and Steve stood a few steps away from Bruce and Tony, giving Tony the space he needed. Friday had explained to everyone that whenever Tony had a panic attack, they should keep their distance to let him breathe. Peter never really listened, and neither did Pepper. But for them two, Tony was fine with them hugging him or whatever when he got panic attacks.

…

Tony explained the whole situation about what him and Pepper had talked about. None of them seemed as surprised as Tony.

"I mean, you do treat him like a son." Bruce slightly frowned at Tony.

"Pepper's right." Natasha turned around, to see pepper stand at the doorway of the main area in the compound, but Tony didn't notice her.

"About- which topic exactly? Being a father, the suit stuff, or-" Tony was interrupted by Pepper, which make Tony shook at the sound of Pepper coming out of nowhere.

"All of it." Pepper stood beside Tony, who was slouched in his desk chair. "Maybe you should ask Peter about it."

Tony spun his chair around to face Pepper, then to Steve, Bruce, and Nat.

"Really?" Tony rubbed a hand over his face.

They all nodded.


	7. Chapter 7, Finally Safe

Peter's phone constantly buzzed as he flopped onto his bed. It was good to be back at the compound. Especially after having to spend most of his time at the hospital, whether it was because of Tony or what happened with Toomes. Peter hadn't checked his phone since he texted Ned, which was in a while. Honestly, he just wanted to take a break from everything and relax.

A knock on Peter's door sent him into defense mode, thinking it might be Toomes pretending to be one of the avengers. After all, it was evening. Toomes would have probably tried to strike Peter at this time. Especially when Peter was awake before 12 (AM).

The door pushed open, only to see Tony.

"Hey kid." Tony walked towards Peter, sitting down right next to him.

"Hey ." Peter has his homework in his hand, along with a clipboard. He was taking notes on Fuel Cells as he looked up and down from his science book to his notebook and phone.

"Kid- Do I treat you like a son?" Peter glanced up at Tony, shaken by the question.

"I- I mean- Yeah." Peter stuttered, Peter's brown eyes filled with confusion. But inside, he was actually filled with happiness from the question. He always saw Tony as his dad. He might not call the mechanic "dad", but Peter felt that Tony was his dad.

"I didn't mean to bring that question out of nowhere- it's just, Pep told me that I act like a dad towards you and everything, with you being like a son to me and me being a good father-"

"You're.. a great dad. Plus, I always thought of you as my dad too. You're always there... for me, and you take care of me... as if I were your child too. You always make sure I'm ready... for school, you...fix me breakfast, and- everything." Peter felt relieved and tired. He was planning on telling Tony about the whole father and son stuff, but he didn't have the guts to. Now he finally could tell him.

Tony felt his eyes get slightly watery as he grinned at the child, his heart about to explode. He wrapped the spider in a hug, placing a small kiss on Peter's forehead. Peter's eyelids began to get heavier, drifting off the sleep as Tony held Peter in his arms. He felt safe, now that Tony was with him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you kid.."

"S'o..kay .. Lo..ve y-you dad..." Peter's words were slurred, but Tony could still understand what the spider was trying to get out.

"Love you too kid."

And they both slept, safe from Toomes. Well, for now..

(I'm really sorry the fanfic is SO long, it was my first one so I didn't know how long I was gonna write it. But probably expect most of my fanfics to be 7-9 chapters long ? Also, feedback is appreciated! I accept Ideas, etc for fanfics later on in the future, but I already have some fanfics planned and finished so I can keep you guys busy with that? But usually when I run out of ideas, etc, I'll ask you guys! (That is, if anyone reads these fanfics I make, lmao) There's also a lot of grammar crap and what not, since I was trying to just rush the entire thing. That's just me being impatient and lazy as hell. ANYWAYS, Ty for reading!


End file.
